


Endgame

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020 Week 7Prompt: Time Will TellGenre: BackstoryWord Count: Between 225 and 250 WordsAri and Dom ponder the concept of inevitability and whether it applies to Arthur and Eames
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	Endgame

Ariadne fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable with Dom looking so wistfully sad beside her. “I would never have expected this,” she said, looking for a distraction.

Dom blinked. “Oh, I knew from the start that this is where they’d end up.”

“Bullshit!” She lowered her voice when others turned to look. “I heard they drew guns on each other when they first met.”

“Yep.” Dom smiled reminiscently. “Like two cats being introduced. I made them switch to knives after Eames nearly shot our chemist by mistake. But they always worked well together, even if they just couldn’t stop poking at each other.” He smirked. “They’d been screwing for a long time before the Fischer job.”

Ariadne snorted as more people threw glares in their direction. “Yeah, but that’s just sex, not _this.”_ She gestured around, kicking herself when Dom turned wistful again.

“Mal would laugh at me when I complained about working with them. She always said they wouldn’t kill each other.” Dom smiled wryly. _“Qui vivra verra_ was her favorite quote.”

Ariadne winced a little. That was usually translated as ‘time would tell’ but a direct translation would be more like ‘who lives, will see.’ Entirely too on the nose, in her opinion.

“But she was right, and here we are.” Dom nodded to Arthur and Eames as they walked past to stand before an old friend, an elegant Kenyan architect in a gorgeously bright dress.

Zawadi beamed at them all. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...”


End file.
